Olimpijska sztuka wygrywania
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 11 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Nasz samolot wylądował na pustyni niedaleko miasta Las Vegas. Odcinek rozpoczął się bardzo smutno, bo Szef postanowił zrezygnować. Jednak ja się nie poddałem. Wyzwanie w takim wypadku musiał przeprowadzić nudny stażysta xDDDD Kiedy między mną, a Szefem doszło do zgody... wtedy poznaliśmy zwycięzców wyzwania... Przestępców! A Żołnierze zostali uznani frajerami xDD Jak poskutkowały zmiany? Ta... powstały nowe przyjaźnie. I tylko tyle... nudy! Czekam na więcej akcji! A kto dziś spakuje się do domu? Dowiecie się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Klasa Zwycięzców Thomas i Iulian grają w ping ponga. '''Iulian: '''Thomas a co ty na to, by do naszego sojuszu doszła Virag? '''Thomas: '''Virag? Hmmm... No nie wiem. Jest taka nieobliczalna. '''Iulian: '''Nie powiedziałbym :) '''Thomas: '''Ta... a co? '''Iulian: '''Nic, po prostu uważam, że powinna dołączyć się do naszego sojuszu. '''Thomas: '''Spoko. '''Iulian: '''Cudownie :) Arkady na 100% już odpadnie :) Iulian i Thomas skończyli grę w ping pinga. '''Iulian: '''I wygrałem :P '''Thomas: '''Ta, dobrze, że się nie zakładałem :P Zza blatu podsłuchiwał ich Arkady. '''Arkady: Myślą, że tak łatwo jest mnie pokonać? No, ale jakieś ryzyko jest, więc musimy koniecznie wygrywać. Hmmm... mam wspaniały plan na przeciwną drużynę. :) ... Iulian usiadł obok Virag. Iulian: 'Hejka mała :) '''Virag: '''Cześć Iulian :) '''Iulian: '''Jak się masz? '''Virag: '''Jak ty jesteś przy mnie to czuję się świetnie <3 '''Iulian: '''Wiesz Virag? Co ty na to byś dołączyła się do sojuszu ze mną i Thomasem? Razem możemy pozbyć się Arkadego. '''Virag: '''Chętnie :) '''Virag: Fajnie, że Iulian zaproponował mi sojusz. :) Jest taki niesamowity... :) ' Minęła siódma. '''Iulian: '''Virag, a może masz ochotę na... '''Virag: '''NIE... Odeszła od niego. ... Stołówka Markus i Arkady rozmawiają. '''Markus: '''Co ja mam zrobić!? :O '''Arkady: '''Dobrze słyszałeś :P Masz ukraść po wyzwaniu urządzenia do głosowania i dać mi! Jasne? '''Markus: '''Co masz zamiar zrobić? '''Arkady: '''Jak zawsze... doprowadzić do czyjejś eliminacji. '''Arkady: Kochani widzowie! Przekształcanie opcji w urządzeniach to dla mnie hobby. Kiedy nie ćwiczę swoich umiejętności reportażysty to... ustawiam różne urządzenia, by utrudniać życie sąsiadom xD Markus: '''No nie wiem :/ '''Arkady: '''Pamiętaj: Jeśli będzie próbował mnie oszukać to wylecisz za to ;D '''Markus: '''Nom :/ '''Arkady: '''Głowa do góry Markus :P Odszedł. Kabina Przegranych Gdzie na kącie Isabella i Fatih dzielą chwilę pocałunkiem. Wtedy przychodzi Markus. '''Julia: '''Jacy oni są romantyczni <3 '''Tina: '''Fakt, ale nie będą mieli chęci na sojusz z nami, bo są zbyt blisko siebie :/ '''Julia: '''To nic. Piękny widok <3 Nagle Markus dosiada się do Julii. '''Markus: '''Masz! Daje jej kawałek tortu. '''Julia: '''O. Dzięki! Skąd go masz? '''Markus: '''Ta... podpierdoliłem z Klasy Zwycięzców xD '''Julia: '''Ukradłeś :O '''Markus: '''A co? Nie chcesz? Jak nie to spoko :) '''Julia: '''Nie no! Chętnie. Jak dajesz za darmo to biorę xD Julia zaczęła jeść tort. '''Julia: '''Mój ulubiony smak <3 Dała mu całusa w policzek. '''Markus: '''Mówiłem, że kiedyś byłaś spoko. Teraz powiem, że jesteś naprawdę spoko :) '''Tina: '''Nie chcę nic mówić, ale to chyba to samo xD '''Markus: '''Niekoniecznie :) '''Julia: Fajnie, że chce się ze mną przyjaźnić. Zazwyczaj brakuje mi kolegów, bo koleżanek nam z kilkanaście xD Markus sobie poszedł. Tina: 'Widzę, że faceci na ciebie lecą Julka? ;) '''Julia: '''Na mnie? Oj, nie xD Nie mam w sobie nic... '''Tina: '''Oj, nie bądź taka skromna xD '''Julia: '''Ja tam się tylko z Markusem przyjaźnię :P ... Fatih zagląda przez okienko. '''Isabella: '''Gdzie lecimy? :) '''Fatih: '''Patrząc na poruszanie się samolotu pewnie do Grecji :) '''Isabella: '''Wspaniale! :) Pocałowali się. '''Chris: '''Fatih ma racje! Lądujemy w Grecji! Przygotujcie się! Ateny, Grecja Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witajcie w Atenach! Samo to miejsce powinno wam już mówić jakie będzie wyzwanie. '''Markus: '''Olimpiada! <3 W końcu wezmę udział w olimpiadzie! <3 '''Chris: '''Po części... konkurencje może będą olimpijskie, ale medal będzie tylko za zwycięstwo konkurecji :P '''Markus: '''To już chuj, a nie olimpiada -.- Powinno być jeszcze srebro i brąz! '''Tina: '''Hę!? '''Tina: Od kiedy Markus stał się taki dziwny? Kiedyś nawet w tonie głosu wydawał się przyjemny. Nie podoba mi się to... ' '''Fatih: Ta... wyczuwam, że Markus coś kombinuje. Szkoda, że nie wiem... Chris: '''Czeka was pięć konkurencji, w której każdy weźmie udział! A oto one: #Łucznictwo #Kolarstwo torowe #Podnoszenie ciężarów #Boks #i na koniec jeździectwo! '''Isabella: '''Na czym będziemy jeździć w 5 dyscyplinie? '''Chris: '''Na konikach :) Wskazuje na stajnie z końmi. '''Julia i Isabella: '''Jakie one są urocze! <3 :D '''Iulian: '''Dlaczego wybrałeś te nie typowe? '''Chris: '''To znaczy? '''Iulian: '''No, bo spodziewałem się pięcioboju xD '''Chris: '''To się zaskoczyłeś :P Fatih podchodzi do Iuliana. '''Fatih: '''Spoko ziom! Jeśli uwierzysz w siebie to uda ci się :) '''Isabella: '''Ach! '''Isabella: Uwielbiam, jak Fatih się troszczy o innych. <3 Chris: '''A teraz czas byście się podzielili! Podział '''PRZESTĘPCY Thomas: '''Słuchajcie teraz mnie, bo się nie będę powtarzać! '''Arkady: '''A powtarzaj sobie :P '''Thomas: '''Zamknij się lepiej! Ja pójdę na boks to oczywiste!? '''Kinga: '''Masz warunki fizyczne, więc spoko :) '''Iulian: '''Thomas -> A nie lepiej, by ci było podnosić ciężary? '''Thomas: '''Boks i kropka! '''Iulian: '''Ok. '''Kinga: '''Ja mogę na jeździectwo. Kocham jazdę na koniach. To mi dodaje sił :) '''Thomas: '''Spoko. No i kto z waszej trójki pójdzie na podnoszenie ciężarów? ;) '''Arkady: '''Moje piękne dłonie mogą na tym ucierpieć :/ '''Arkady: A dłonie akurat dziś mi będą potrzebne ;D Iulian: '''Oj, nie bądź żałosny! Virag się zgłosiła. '''Virag: '''Ja pójdę... '''Iulian: '''Ale nie otrzymasz tego. Może... '''Virag: '''Chcesz rozkazywać mi...? '''Iulian: '''Nie. Życzę ci powodzenia :) Ja biorę rowerek <3 '''Arkady: '''Czyli ja na łucznictwo!? Wspaniale! '''Arkady: Mam bardzo sokoli wzrok i to może się przydać! Ważne jest, by dziś wygrać. Jednak, gdy przegramy to mogę wykombinować eliminację Żuliana lub Thomasa :P Thomas: 'Wszystko jasne!? '''Reszta: '''Taak! 'ŻOŁNIERZE Fatih: 'Drużyno! Musimy w siebie uwierzyć! Pokazać im, że jesteśmy wstanie z nimi wygrać! Wygramy to i wierzę w to! Dacie z siebie wszystko? '''Reszta: '''Taak! '''Fatih: '''Ja pójdę na podnoszenie ciężarów i nie zawiodę was :) '''Markus: '''Mam nadzieję... '''Fatih: '''No co? Jestem pewny wygranej, bo z Przestępców to Virag idzie na sztangę xD '''Julia: '''Fatihu -> Musisz nauczyć się doceniać przeciwnika :) '''Fatih: '''Ta. Kto na jeździectwo? '''Julia i Isabella: '''Ja! Ja! Ja! xD '''Isabella: '''No dobra, Julka ty pójdziesz ;) '''Julia: '''Dziękować :D '''Fatih: '''A ty kochanie w jakiej konkurencji chcesz wziąć udział? ;) '''Isabella: '''W boksie! :D Zaczęła rozgrzewać dłonie. Fatih zauważył kto będzie brał udział z Przestępców. '''Fatih: '''O nie! Tylko nie z nim! '''Markus: '''A niby dlaczego!? Chcesz nas sabotować!? Wiesz, że możesz za to wylecieć ;) '''Fatih: '''Ty wylecisz, jeśli się nie zamkniesz. Isabella i Tina przytaknęły mu. '''Fatih: '''Tina -> Weźmiesz udział w boksie? '''Tina: '''Nie mam ochoty :P Daj szansę Isie, bo jestem ciekawa :) Idę na rower :) '''Fatih: '''Markus -> Łucznictwo! '''Markus: '''Nigdy nie strzelałem -.- '''Fatih: '''Tylko to zostało. Sorry, stary. Reszcie pasuje? '''Reszta: '''Tak! Wyzwanie 'Łucznictwo - ARKADY vs MARKUS Chris: '''To wasze pierwsze zadanie! Łucznictwo! Każdy z was ma trzy strzały do oddania do oddalonej o 100 metrów tarczy! Punkt i złoty (sztuczny xD) medal zdobędzie dla drużyny osoba, która uzyska większą wartość strzałów na tarczę. Zacznie Markus! Markus sięga po łuk. '''Markus: Muszę mieć ten złoty medal! To moje marzenie! <3 Markus naciąga łuk i trafia w stażystę. Stażysta umiera. Markus: '''O nie! Sorry! :/ '''Markus: Jestem okrutny! Nie dość, że jestem niemiły dla drużyny to jeszcze zabiłem stażystę :'( Markus naciąga drugą strzałę. I strzela w... ... ..ptaka. Markus: 'Przynajmniej nikt nie ucierpiał. Uff! '''Julia: '''NIKT!!! Fuu... -.- '''Markus: '''To znaczy... oj! Co za przypadek! :/ '''Fatih: '''Strzel do tej tarczy! Markus naciągnął trzecią strzałę. Tym razem trafił w tarczę, ale nie trafił w koło wartości. '''Fatih: '(palm)! 'Chris: '''Markus 0? Serio? (please) '''Markus: '''Mówiłem, że nie umiem strzelać! Eh... Reszta drużyny przewracała oczami. '... Po chwili zameldował się Arkady. Thomas: 'Tylko nie popsuj tego panie dziennikarzu xD '''Iulian: '''Heh! Arkady sięgnął łuk. Naciągnął i trafił w... ... ..10! Potem naciągnął następną i trafił w... ... ..10! I naciągnął kolejną i trafił w... ... ..9! '''Arkady: '''Kurde! Miała być trzecia 10 -.- '''Iulian: '''Ale w końcu się do czegoś przydałeś xD '''Arkady: '''Zamknij się Żulian! '''Arkady: Kim on jest żeby mi tak gadać!? Nikim! -.-' '''Chris: '''Przestępcy zdobywają punkt! Czas teraz na kolarstwo torowe! '''Kolarstwo torowe - IULIAN vs TINA Chris: 'W tym wyzwaniu musicie okrążyć tą trasę na tych oto rowerach! '''Iulian: '''Nie są jakiejś dobrej jakości. '''Chris: '''Pierwsza osoba, która okrąży tor... zdobędzie punkt! Iulian i Tina wsiedli na rowery. '''Tina: '''Gotowy na przegraną kurczaczku!? ;) '''Iulian: '''Jestem tak samo gotowy na przegraną, co ty ;D '''Tina: '''Oj, oj, zobaczymy cwaniaczku :P '''Chris: '''Start! Iulian i Tina ruszyli. 'Żołnierze: 'Dawaj Tina! '''Kinga: '''Uda ci się Iulian! Ciągle się wyprzedzali. '''Iulian: '''Kurde, nieźle radzisz sobie. '''Tina: '''Ta... ty też :P Ponownie się wyprzedzali. '''Tina: '''Widzę metę! '''Iulian: '''Pora przyśpieszyć. :) '''Tina: '''O. Nie, nie, nie! Kiedy Iulian miał zamiar przyśpieszyć to Tina popchała jego rower. Iulian upadł. '''Iulian: '''Aua! To nie fair! Tymczasem Tina przekroczyła linię mety. 'Żołnierze: '''Taak! '''Chris: '''I punkt zdobywają Żołnierze! Jest 1-1! '''Thomas: '''Kurwa! To są jakieś jaja? Grała nie fair! '''Chris: '''Ale przekroczyła linię mety pierwsza! :P Pogódź się z tym! A teraz... Podnoszenie ciężarów! '''Podnoszenie ciężarów - VIRAG vs FATIH Virag i Fatih nasmarowali czymś dłonie. Chris: '''Największy ciężar tutaj wynosi 25kg! To od was zależy jaki ciężar bierzecie! Ale nie przesadzajcie z kilogramami, bo jak spękacie to nie uznaję wam! Zacznie Fatih! Jaki ciężar bierzesz? '''Fatih: '''10kg! <3 Trzymajcie kciuki ;) Isabella wysłała mu całusa. Fatih zameldował się przy sztandze. Na początku wykonał technikę rwania. Wykonał ją przyzwoicie. A następnie wykorzystując technikę podrzutu podniósł sztangę nad głową. '''Fatih: '''Udało się!? '''Chris: '''Jeszcze nie wiadomo :P Twój wynik to 10kg! '''Tina: '''Virag na pewno nie da rady :P '''Tina: Bez urazy, ale Virag jest taka mała, że ciężar z nią wygra. Virag: '''Biorę 25 kilogramów... '''Przestępcy: '''O! '''Chris: '''Ok. '''Isabella: '''No ciekawe. '''Iulian: '''Dasz sobie radę Virag! <3 Virag podeszła do sztangi. Virag bez zbędnego przedłużania podniosła sztangę nad głową. '''Wszyscy: '''WOW! :O '''Virag: '''Ta... wow... '''Chris: '''Nie wiem, jak tego dokonałaś, ale właśnie zdobyłaś drugi punkt dla Przestępców! '''Tina: '''To nie możliwe! :O '''Chris: '''A jednak :P '''Przestępcy: '''Taak! Brawo Virag! '''Chris: '''A teraz czas na boks! '''Thomas: '''Ta... na pewno wygram :P '''Boks - THOMAS vs ISABELLA Thomas i Isabella mieli na sobie rękawice bokserskie i byli już na ringu. Thomas: Coś czuję, że nie dojdzie do 5 dyscypliny :P Chris: 'Osoba, która znokautuje drugą osobę na 10 sekund... zdobędzie punkt. Walkę czas zacząć! Thomas i Isabella na początku zaczęli oddawać pojedyncze uderzenia. Oboje się też dobrze bronili. '''Thomas: '''Chyba niepotrzebnie się zgłosiłaś do zadania. :) '''Isabella: '''Jak na razie nic nie pokazujesz, więc? Jednak po chwili Thomas zaczął dominować i okładał mocno Isabellę. Po 20 sekundach ciosów Isabella upadła. '''Szef: '''10 9 8 7 6 '''Fatih: '''Dawaj Isa! Dawaj! Pokaż mu swoją moc! Zrobisz to! Uda ci się! Nagle Isabella zaczęła się podnosić. '''Szef: '''3 2 Isabella się podniosła. '''Isabella: '''To jeszcze nie koniec! 'Żołnierze: 'Tak! Dajesz! '''Thomas: '''Jeszcze nie masz dosyć? '''Isabella: '''Nie! Isabella zrobiła unik przed ciosem Thomasa, a potem mu mocno w twarz. Przez to Thomas miał mroczki przed oczami. Isabella oddała kolejny cios. A następne walnęła go w szczękę. Thomas upadł. '''Szef: '''10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0! '''Chris: '''I tym samym drużyna Żołnierzy zdobyła drugi punkt!!! 'Żołnierze: '''Taak! '''Fatih: '''Udało ci się! Jestem z ciebie dumny! '''Isabella: '''Nie zrobiłabym teraz bez ciebie... Pocałowali się. '''Julia: '''Miłość jest piękna <3 '''Arkady: '''Uuu! Ktoś tu przegrał z dziewczyną!? xD '''Thomas: '''Zamknij się kretynie! Thomas kopnął Arkadego w cztery litery. '''Chris: '''Jest 2-2!!! A więc wszystko wyjaśni się na jeździectwie konnym! '''Jeździectwo - KINGA vs JULIA Obie siedziała już na koniach. Julia: 'Spokojnie, wyzwanie będzie bezpieczne. Głaszcze konia. '''Kinga: '''Zapewnimy drużynie wygraną! Co nie? Koń parsknął. '''Chris: '''To ostatnia dyscyplina! Musicie przybyć na koniu do tej oto linii mety (po drodze przeskakując przez płotki). Osoba, która będzie szybsza zdobędzie punkt i wygraną dla drużyny. To... Start! Kinga i Julia ruszyły ze swoimi konikami. '''Przestępcy: '''Kinga! Kinga! 'Żołnierze: 'JULIA! JULIA! DAJESZ JULIA!!! '''Fatih: '''Dajesz! Julia przeskoczyła z koniem już połowę płotków. '''Julia: '''Nieźle sobie radzisz, jeszcze tylko kawałek <3 '''Arkady: '''Dalej Kinga! Wylecisz, jak przegrany! Kinga to usłyszała. '''Kinga: '''Przyśpieszany koniku! Koń się jej posłuchał i przyśpieszył przeskakując przy tym płotki. '''Kinga: '''Tak jest! Doganiamy Julię! ... Koniowi Julii został ostatni płotek do przeskoczenia. '''Julia: '''Szybko! Skaczemy! Koń skoczył, ale zahaczył kopytem o młotek i upadł. '''Julia: '''O nie! :C Wtedy Kinga wraz z koniem przeskoczyli ostatni płotek i przekroczyli liczę mety. '''Chris: '''Przestępcy wygrywają wyzwanie!!! Brawa!!! '''Przestępcy: '''JUHU!!! '''Kinga: '''Wygrałam? Ale fajnie :) '''Iulian: '''Dobra robota! '''Kinga: '''Dzięki! '''Chris: 'Żołnierze -> Widzimy się na ceremonii ;D '''Żołnierze: '''Eh... musimy!? Przed Ceremonią Widać, jak do pokoju zwierzeń wchodzi Markus trzymający w rękach urządzenia do głosowania. W pokoju zwierzeń widzi Arkadego. '''Arkady: Masz to o co prosiłem? Markus: Tak, choć prawie mnie Szef zauważył. Ale nie zauważył :/ (dał Arkademu urządzenia) Arkady: Hehehe! xD Kocham tę robotę! <3 (ustawiał coś w urządzeniach) Gotowe! Markus: Czy to naprawdę konieczne? :/ Arkady: Konieczne, konieczne ;D Ceremonia Chris: 'Witajcie na ceremonii eliminacji! Powiedzcie przez kogo dziś zawaliliście? '''Tina: '''No głównie przez Markusa, który ciągle się wymądrzał... -.- '''Fatih: '''Ehe... przesadziłeś koleś. '''Chris: '''No dobra... głosować! Sięgnęli po urządzenia i zaczęli głosować. '''Chris: '''I koniec głosowania! Szef przyniósł Chrisowi wyniki. '''Chris: '''Wo! Jak to!? Ciekawe... '''Isabella: '''Co ciekawe? '''Chris: '''Heh! Zagłosowaliście jednomyślnie xD 'Żołnierze: 'Hę!? '''Chris: '''Tak! Jednomyślnie zdecydowaliście, że skok wstydu wykona... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..FATIH!!! 'Żołnierze: '''ŻE CO!?!?!? :O '''Fatih: '''Ja! Jednogłośnie! :O '''Isabella: '''Jakim kurwa cudem!? -.- '''Markus: '''Pogódź się z tym Fatih... zastałeś przegłosowany :) Ojoj... :( '''Isabella: '''Ty! -.- '''Fatih: '''Jestem po prostu wkurwiony! Wiedziałem Markus... Isabella podeszła do niego. '''Isabella: '''Będę tęsknić kochanie! Pocałowali się. '''Fatih: '''Isa nie poddawaj się! Walcz, jak lew! Trzymam kciuki za ciebie! '''Isabella: '''Zrobię to! Wygram dla Ciebie! <3 Uściskała go. '''Fatih: '''Trzymajcie się! Tina i Julia też go uściskały. Po czym Fatih wykonał skok wstydu. '''Arkady: Ach! W końcu terrorysta wrócił do domu! <3 Marzyłem o tej pięknej chwili! Może urządzenia te miały podobizny każdego uczestnika, ale każda z nich miał kod Fatiha. Hah! Tak się to robi ;D Ładownia Isabella szukała Markusa. Isabella: ten debil dostanie za swoje! Nagle słyszy rozmowę Arkadego i Markusa. Isabella się schowała za skrzynką. ... Arkady: 'Muszę ci podziękować za pomoc w pozbyciu się tego tureckiego dziada! Jednak i tak w 99% to moja zasługa :D Czujesz już ten smak zwycięstwa? ;) '''Markus: '''Czuję smak rozczarowania... eliminuję swoich kolegów :/ '''Arkady: '''Tak każdy robi! I spokojnie... razem wejdziemy do finałowej dwójki ;D ... '''Isabella: '(po cichu) A więc to tak się sprawy mają Arkady... '''Isabella: A więc Arkady i Markus mają sojusz... -.- Fatih nie martw się - Arkademu się dostanie. Arkady: '''Cóż... idę! :P Zanim ktoś nas zauważy. Arkady poszedł do Klasy Zwycięzców. Markus kierował się w stronę toalety. Wtedy Isabella wybiegła przytrzymała go na ścianie. '''Markus: '''Isa! To ty! Wystraszyłaś mnie! :O '''Isabella: '''Wiem, że stałeś za eliminacją Fatiha... -.- I że masz tajny sojusz z Arkadym... '''Markus: '''Skąd wiedziałaś!? '''Isabella: '''Ja wiem wszystko Markus... Widzimy się jutro w ładowni o 5:10! I radzę ci być wtedy i się nie spóźnić... jasne? '''Markus: '''Tak, będzie. Isabella go puściła. '''Isabella: '''Ok. Miłej nocy... :) Poszła, a Markus siedział wystraszony w kącie. ... '''Chris: '''Uuu! Co z tego będzie? :) Szef ustawiał urządzenia. '''Szef: '''One zostały tak ustawione na stałe! '''Chris: '''Nie szkodzi. Mam w piwnicy nowe :P Zostało ich 9! Każdy ma potencjał! A co czeka nas następnym razem? Dowiecie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu